An Unheard of Way to Love
by The Awesome Gil
Summary: You can have romance, you can have love without having sex. In this, Antonio shows Gilbert exactly how.
1. Unrequited Love

_**Yes, yes, I know. Many of you want me to update my other story I have already going. The thing is, I would love to. Really, I would, but I lost the page the first third was written on… I think I know where it is. It may be in one of my many folders. I'll look for it later, but for now, I am going to be focusing on writing Hetalia fanfictions~! I am really trying to get my muses back, and I've come to the conclusion that this is the best way to help me. Not only that but the Death Note fandom has kind of died, and I want to help bring back Hetalia from the brink of dying with it. If not stop its death, then help slow down the slow take over of a disease commonly known as 'smut'. Yes, the lovely smut that we all love. I'm going to be working on getting RID of it while still keeping the romance/relationships. Many say to me, "But you need the physical part of the relationship!" No, you don't. Really, you don't, and here, I am going to write how using two of my favorite characters, Gilbert (or Prussia/East Germany) and Antonio (Spain). Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>.:An Unheard of Way to Love:.<p>

"Tonio~!" came a loud, boisterous voice from the Spaniard's doorway, and a grin immediately came over the called man's face. Covered in flower—for he had been making churros earlier—he turned to look at his friend who was peeking in the door.

"¡Mi amigo!" Antonio said pleasantly, turning away from the batter and sugar-cinnamon mixture to grin at the albino in the doorway. The German smirked and laughed, coming inside as if the house were his own—which, if anyone who knew the two were asked, everyone would say it was just as much Gilbert's and Francis' as it was Antonio's. "¿Comó estás?" the dark skinned state asked, attempting to dust the white powder off on his pants with no prevail.

"Kesesese~ Ich bin gut—Oh, are you making churros?" Gilbert walked over to Antonio, peeking into the oven to see the already-cooking delicacy. As much as he loved his German food and had great pride for it, he could not deny that his friend could make churros that would bring even the best man to his knees, begging for some. Antonio would always share before it got to that point, though.

Antonio nodded and smiled at his friend. "Of course~! Roma came by earlier and asked if I'd had any made. Sadly, I had to say no, but I promised to make some for him later." Ruby eyes flashed over to the male who was well known to be oblivious and sighed as

the rumors of how the state of Spain never noticed what goes on around him were once again proven to be true.

"Ja? Vhy ist Lovi special?" he asked, his tone and body language completely teasing, though he was inwardly hurt at the special treatment that the southern Italian got.

Antonio's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, no! It isn't that at all!" he protested, flailing just slightly and causing a cloud of flour to surround him. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at the comedy of it all and grabbed the Spaniards arms.

"Relax! I vas joking!" East Germany said with a grin, watching as Toni immediately did as told and calmed.

"He just… asked me to make them. I wasn't doing it _just_ for him," the man said in a forlorn voice.

Gilbert sighed, shaking his head as he grinned at the other. "Ja, I know~ I vas just teasing! How 'bout you finish up here, and then we can hang out and eat churros? Maybe even bring some over to Lovi later, if you want." Antonio immediately brightened and nodded, turning back to the unfinished creations of his churros.

Glancing at his pale friend, he said, "Do you want to help~? It'll make it go by much quicker."

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Ello, lovelies~ Enjoy my first chapter of this. Yes, poor Gil. I have come to realize that he's always so abused. Oops. ^^;; If you look at picturesin fanfictions, he really is always the one to be picked on. It shall change. I will change it. :determinedface: Anyway~ Enjoy the first chapter! ouo I shall update soon...I hope. =w=;; **_


	2. Or Not

At the end of an hour, Antonio was as pale as Gilbert, flour covering every inch of his exposed skin. His hair was infiltrated with the white powder, the dark chocolaty locks now almost as white as his albino friend's.

Aforementioned albino was relatively clear of the residue and was currently laughing at how light his friend was. "Toni! Being colorless is supposed to be my job!" the German said between bouts of laughter, and Antonio couldn't help but join in.

"Sí, sí! My, how did flour get all over me..?" The Spaniard was genuinely confused at how he—and his clothes—were covered with the ingredient. That only caused another burst of laughter to emit from Gilbert.

"I think you should take a shower, mein freund," said the chortling albino.

Spain gave him a bemused smile and nodded. "Sí.. but I have to clean up first," he said, frowning at his disaster of a kitchen.

Gilbert waved him off. "Nein, go shower. The awesome me will take care of it~!" he said, grinning. When Antonio looked about to protest, Gil pushed him in the direction of the stairs. "It's fine, Tonio! It isn't like I didn't have a hand in helping create the mess, after all."

The Spaniard sighed and grinned at his friend. "Sí.. Gracias, mi amigo~!" he said, back to his usual perky self. Gilbert grinned and waved him off as he turned around to examine the battlefield while Antonio went to take his shower.

As he began cleaning, the German couldn't help let his thoughts trail back to Antonio. How oblivious he was! Gilbert had to resist the urge to take his friend by the shoulders and force him to understand, explain clearly-with little room for him to mistake what he was saying like he so often did. It was so infuriating! The albino sighed as he swept a pile of flower into his hand and dumped it into the trash bin.

He heard the shower turning on upstairs, accompanied with joyful Spanish singing. The soft words of Dímelo drifted down to him, though Gilbert couldn't understand the words. He shook his head with another soft sigh. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Gilbert was done cleaning, seeming to have gotten himself dirtier in the process, while Antonio was descending the stairs. The Spaniard glanced over his friend, his towel pausing in its work to dry his hair, before Toni doubled over in laughter, finding the sight before him one of the most comical things he'd ever seen. Gilbert was covered nearly top to bottom with flower, sugar, and cinnamon, making him look like a ghost that was bleeding. The German was trying to brush some off of his clothing and out of his hair, but all he managed to do was create a puffy white cloud that surrounded him and made all the kitchen that he'd just cleaned up.<p>

When the ghostly man heard the musical laughter signaling that his friend had returned, he stopped, though the 'fog' remained around him. "How is this so funny?" Gilbert asked with a scowl.

Snickering, Antonio replied, "You look like a ghost, especially with the flour all clouding around you... do you want to use my bathroom to clean up?" A grin remained on his face as he walked into the kitchen. "I can finish cleaning while you do. The churros should be cooled down enough to eat by now~"

Rolling his eyes and huffing softly—which managed to cause a puff of more flour to surround him—Gilbert nodded, the scowl being replaced with a smile. "Thanks, Tonio." Grabbing one of the cooled churros, the albino grinned and ran upstairs, a cloud of debris being left behind. Antonio laughed and shook his head, grabbing his broom to sweep the mess Gilbert had also left.

* * *

><p>This story is progressing so slowly. XD I'm sorry, my darling readers~ Just a little note... I like the Spanish version of Dímelo better than its English counterpart. If you look up the actual translation, it isn't the same as Do You Know. If you read the literal translation rather than Enrique's translation, you'l´l understand why he was singing it ehehe~ Till next time, lovelies!<p> 


End file.
